Alphabet
by STANathanXOox
Summary: A story of how Castle and Beckett go from being "just friends" to being romantic and all because of Jim Beckett. Rated M for later on it gets very graphic.
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

A beautiful lady was sitting just across the aisle from me on the bus. I knew the back of that head, the dark brown curls that fall to the middle of her back, her feminine shoulders slouched over something; most likely her phone. Katherine "Kate" Beckett was the girl of my dreams; she made my heart beat, my voice catch and my blood to flow because my heart pumps to fast. It's almost my stop; I have to head home and change my top before heading back to the precinct, Kate spilt her coffee while we were at the café getting lunch and I leant in it trying to clean it up; I had a big brown stain on my favourite blue top. Looking back on it now it was just a mistake; I laughed a little she looked at me astounded and then joined in and then she got a text message from someone and she wasn't the same since.

Breathing in deeply; I stood and made my way off the bus that stops right outside my apartment. I turn and look over my shoulder Kate is still starring at her phone. I slouch and make my way into the apartment building. I pressed the elevator and waited for the elevator to get to the stop. Entering the elevator I stand waiting for the_ding _before walking down the corridor to my apartment. I enter and wait for the noise from either my mum or Alexis; there was none. I made my way slowly to my laptop; making a bypass to the fridge to get something to eat and then my room to change my top. I started typing on my laptop and the only noise was the click of the keys; besides I didn't really need to go back to the precinct just yet.

BPOV

Castle got off the bus and then trudged into his apartment building. My father was in hospital and I really wanted to be with him; he'd had a mild heart attack but at the same time I wanted to be with Castle; his support was what I really needed right now. Instead I got off at the bus stop two roads away from the hospital and walked the rest of the way. I arrived at the hospital and talked to the doctor before going in and seeing my father

"Katie; you made it" my dad was lying in the bed his grey hair the only part of him that was its original shade, his skin was pale white, his body linked to the numerous different monitors in the room.

"Yea, daddy. How are you feeling?" I asked, the doctor had said that if he didn't get completely stressed again or too worried about anything he would be out of here by tomorrow afternoon.

"Sore; being pumped full of morphine, though to take away the pain in my hip. But the doctors say I should be out of here tomorrow though" he said, sounding happy that his stay in hospital wasn't permanent.

"What happened? I mean what brought on the attack daddy?" I asked

"Well I was thinking of you! How much you remind me of your mother. It got me thinking about all the things we used to do as a family; the way we used to go on holiday up to Canada for a couple of weeks, going to the ice rink when you really wanted to learn how to ice skate the way you used to party like crazy in high school and college before she; she died. I guess it traumatised me to think of it; the fact that you might leave me before your time has come. I can't do it Kate; I've already watched your mum die I don't want to watch you die as well; you understand!" he rabbited on.

"Daddy; I know you don't. Trust me I don't want you to watch me die; it would traumatise you and I can't do that to you" I told him; trying to calm him

"But Katie you are! There's a man out there who loves you more than the world; he gave up everything to save your life Katie, and almost took a bullet for you. You know what I heard about your fight with him; he told me Kate. But when he talked about it instead of being angered by what you've done to him he was sad and hurt in pain and longing. Katie; Richard Castle loves you and as much as you're trying to deny the fact that you don't have feelings for him and how much you try to hide it from yourself and everyone else you love him too. That's why you put up with his witty and sarcastic nature; why you put up with the stories he writes about you and the way he treats you because you love him no better yet you're in love with him" he concluded. My father was counselling me only he did a better job than my counsellor; he got straight to the point and didn't care about hurting my feelings, okay yes he did but these feelings I had for Castle I needed to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy what do you think I should do?" I asked

"As much as I love seeing you; you need to be with Richard more. Tell him how you feel about him; make him forgive you and tell him that you forgive him for being himself. Make love to him in the most passionate way you can before you lose him forever" he answered.

"But daddy I think I may have done something wrong" I said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well; I'm sure you heard of the explosion that happened a couple of weeks ago. It started then; we were solving the case and everything was hanky dory until I interrogated our first suspect he told me he didn't remember anything; I told him I had been shot and I remembered everything and then I came out of interrogation Castle was there and then we went to the whiteboard, I filled in the information we had gathered. The following day I arrived back at work after asking some witnesses some questions to find a coffee on my desk and Castle not there; he got back and started acting really strange. I mean like going out with a blonde bimbo who he had only just meet and then sleeping with her; meeting her four times in three days for a date and then telling me nothing was wrong when I asked if he was alright" I took a deep breath and was going to start again but dad held up his hand to stop me and he opened his mouth to ask

"Where was Richard when you interrogated that bombing suspect?"

"I, I don't know; Why?" I asked

"I think he might have been in the witness's box watching you interrogate this suspect" dad answered

"Who's to say he was dad?" I asked

"Who's to say he wasn't" he replied.

Everything started to make sense now but I really needed to see Castle to confirm it.

"Bye Daddy" I said, leaning over to kiss and hug my father

"Bye Katie; love you" he said as I left the room. My father had made sense; I was trying to work out why Castle had been pissed off at me for the last three and a half weeks. If Castle had overheard that then it made sense; but what I was trying to work out why he waited for the following day to get mad; why not just get mad instantly. I thought about the case when he was trying to tell us that Zombies were real; how when he arrived he told the coroner that it had been nice working with him and that he was going to miss him. I hadn't thought anything of that either really; and then at the end of that case when he was dressed up as a zombie himself, I'd told him that the wall I'd built nearly eleven years ago; when my mum was murdered was coming down. He'd come back to work the next day all because he was hoping I would let him in; tell him I remembered. I didn't do anything like that I just got extremely pissed off with him and kicked him off the case when his father turned up and had something to do with my mums murder. He cried and I felt a piece of my heart shatter; I made him do that and I vowed to myself that I would never make him cry again.

Finally I was ready to admit my feelings for him; he was at home by himself, I remember him saying yesterday afternoon that Alexis and Martha had gone away for the weekend and left a day early. I stood in the brisk cold; walking my way through town to get to Castle's apartment, and started going over the memories I held near to my heart just because Castle was in them. When Detective Shaw came to solve the investigation; when I was at risk, he saved my life and I didn't thank him I just teased him. I was jealous of the way that he reacted to her and her fancy equipment and was silently thrilled when he decided to stay the night and watch over me. When he took me to the ball at the Waldron to solve a crime; but the dress he gave me and the way he treated me made me feel like a princess. The way he held me close when we were dancing and how close I was to him; it was the best night of my life until we kissed, I continuously told myself that it was just because we were trying to save Ryan and Esposito' life but it also felt so incredibly nice, the way his mouth tasted and how sweet and tender he placed his lips on mine felt incredible. The way he held me close when we were freezing to death in the middle of a case; I almost told him I loved him that day. That same case he held my hand as he tried to defuse a bomb and then he hugged me close once it was dead. I was smiling broadly when I reached Castle's apartment building and the doorman smiled back as he held open the door for me.

Grateful that Castle was home I stood in the dark corridor whilst he stood there in shock.

"Beckett; is that you?" he asked

"Yea; I- can I come in?" I asked

"Uh; yea sure" he said as he held open the door for me. I walked in and stood in the entrance way of his apartment.

"So; what are you doing here?" he asked, he was looking at hi shoes, hands in his pockets and rocking back in forth.

"I need to tell you something and I don't know how to tell you" I said

"Would like to sit down; I could get you a drink?" he asked

"Yea okay" I said as I sat on the couch. He finished pouring the orange juice and put it on the coffee table; he sat on the other side of the couch and looked at me.


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

I was sitting opposite the girl of my dreams; she was smiling at me and I smiled back. I felt the butterflies that I've had for the last couple of weeks spill through the gates of what had happened. She sat there for a couple of minutes and stared at me; she took a deep breath and then said

"Richard; the walls coming down"

"Huh" was my response I knew what she was talking about; but I wanted her to admit everything or at least most of it.

"The wall that I put up eleven years ago it's coming down; when I met you I had to make it higher. The way I felt about you just made me scared and I wasn't ready to admit it. Richard I love you" she said. My heart sung at that; I had the girl of my dreams and she had just confessed her love for me the fact that she had told me just made me want to pick her up in my arms and spin her around ; but I didn't I looked at her and smiled.

"I remember everything; and I know you know that I do. It took my father to realise it but I do remember it all too clearly; too vividly and I just want most of it to go away but I do not want the memory of you saying you loved me for the first time to be erased from my memory if it was I don't know what I'd do. You know it's kept me alive so many times before and I wished for you to be there with me when I had to face those things. But I've found the courage to do so and I want to be the one who says I love you every minute of every day and be the one you wake up to and I want to be the one you want to be with" she told me

"I love you Kate; and I want to be the one to receive them" I said leaning in to capture her mouth with mine, the way her mouth moved against mine was the best thing I'd felt in a long time.


End file.
